Marigold Cage
(left) and Marigold (right) arguing in late 2006]] Marigold Cage (born 1984), often called Mari and Goldie, is a minor character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. A professional football player, Marigold is the Captain and Specialist for the San Francisco Sin of the Lingerie Football League. The daughter of a legendary NFL player, Marigold has a rabid fan-base and her catch-phrase is, "You can't escape the Cage!" In addition to playing for the LFL, Mari is a member of the United States Army Reserves. Biography Marigold was born in New York, New York to a professional football player father and socialite mother. Her father Marc Cage was the star slot Wide Reciever for over twenty years with the New York Jets. Though the relationship between her father and mother was rocky at best the couple made it work and remained married. Despite the frequent strife between her parents however Mari's own relationship with them was quite strong. Growing up Marigold was the perfect combination of beauty and brawn. She was active in multiple team sports as well earning black belts in Tae Kwon Do and Brazilian Jujitsu. Marigold was also popular among her peers, being, like her mother, something of a social butterfly. Graduating near the top of her class, Marigold was offered various basketball and soccer scholarships by top schools. Ultimately, Mari decided to attend West Point Military Academy, who had offered her a place on their football team as a placekicker. Her dream had always been to follow her father's footsteps and felt this was closest she could get. As a cadet Marigold excelled at the physical and mental aspects of the various courses, selecting History as major and Military Sciences as her minor. On the firing range, Mari scored high marks various sidearms and rifles, while On the Black Knights football team she was star kicker for her four years on the team, even being captain her senior year. Marigold would soon graduate fifth in her class and became a second lieutenant in the United States Army. Despite this, Mari had her mandatory enlistment period deferred in hopes of being drafted by the Women's National Football League. She went undrafted and though she earned several tryouts, she failed to make any team. Discouraged and about to give up on her dream, Mari's father suggested to her that she look into the Lingerie Football League, which was starting to experience a resurgence. Marigold earned a tryout with the New York Vixens and became hooked on the sport. With her size and speed, Mari became the team's offensive specialist. She played with the team for only a season before being traded to the San Francisco Sin, in part due to altercations with star player Melissa Joy Hyatt. In San Fransico, Mari became the team's best player and quickly earned the captain's spot. Despite her promise, Mari's leadership has still seen the Sin remain one of the weakest teams in the league, as well as the only team to never win a championship. Nicola Treloar remained a major reason for the team's woes, often trading away key team members and forcing Mari to focus on rebuilding rather than winning. Despite the hardships, Marigold is well-respected both with her teammates and the fans. When not playing football Marigold does her required weekend drills for her Army Reserve status. Mari is currently an infantry officer and earned her Ranger qualification during an off-season. After earning the Ranger tab, Marigold debated on leaving the LFL to pursue special forces training but due to contract restrictions, she could not leave the Sin without losing money. In general, few know that Mari even has a military background, LFL management wanting to downplay the fact for fear of having their star player used as a recruiting tool. Personal Information * Current Age: 25 * Height: 5'10" * Weight: 144 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 36C * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: San Francisco, US * Sexual Preference: Men * Nicknames: Mari, Goldie, Cage Fighter Relationships Fellow Players * Melisa Cardona * Lorie Hogarth * Tori Grant Appearances * The IT Files: Hui's Assignment Trivia * Marigold is based on wrestler Ashley Fliehr, also known as Charlotte. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Lingerie Football League